Demon in the world
by laiastar
Summary: DMC Vs FF7: After FF7 Advent Childeren, Dante gets a job and is transported to Gaia where he meets his brother and the FF7 crew, will they be friends and defeat the demons Vergil let into the world or will they be enemys? R&R Please....COMPLETED!
1. New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Devil may Cry.**

* * *

**This story is a mix between Devil may Cry and FF7

* * *

This part might be short and quick but later it will be much better.**

**Devil may Cry**

Dante looked at the woman, "So a group of demons went through that portal?" He asked her. The women nodded and he sighed, "Let's see if I take the job." He pulled out his trick coin and tossed it into the air; he caught it and slapped it onto his hand. "Well, it seems its your lucky day," he said glancing at the coin with a gun on both sides, "I'll take the job." With that he jumped the portal feet first.

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII**

Dante landed with a loud thud in the dust on a cliff. "Great, make it the most remote part of the world," he muttered making sure his gun's hadn't gotten wrecked, they hadn't luckily and he looked in front of him. There was a rusty sword sticking out of the ground. A blond man was staring at the sword unaware of Dante's presence. With a smirk he whistled sharply making the man jolt around pulling out his sword and leveling it at Dante.

"Who are you?" The blond man asked, he had moved as fast as Dante would have which was a shock to the half demon.

"What, you never heard of not pointing swords at people you don't know?" Dante asked with a grin. "Incase they decide to fight with you, I'm Dante," he added smirking. He was going to be an ass right now. "How do you move so fast?" He then questioned, his hand moving to his guns at his hips. If the man was a demon it would be dead before it knew it. He was out to kill any and all demons, with the exception of himself and his brother, it was impossible to kill them.

The man only looked at him carefully not answering.

"Ok, fine don't answer me." Dante said with a shrug turning around. He would get the guy back later. He smirked and began to walk away from the man then turned sharply and ran at the man, turning just in time to keep from being impaled he jumped off the cliff and fell down to the ground below. He landed easily enough and began to run as fast a he could which was pretty fast towards the city.

Dante stopped near the city and smoothed back his hair; he would look around and see if he could find any of those demons he had been hired to kill.

* * *

He walked for hours, getting weird looks and finally stopped in a bar called 7th Heaven, he walked inside and the bar lady stared at him, he sat down at the bar and she came over.

"How may I help you?" She asked

"For now, give me something strong." He said looking at her in the face. She didn't seem to be unnerved just uncomfortable, like she had seen someone like him earlier. She gave him a drink and he tossed her a coin. Somehow they had the same type of money here as they did in his world, strange. He picked up the drink and was about to drain it when a man, the same man from the cliff walked in and walked over to the bar. He seemed to be startled at Dante's appearance there. He gave Dante a untrusting look and talked to the bar lady. Dante didn't feel like eve's dropping and drank his drink. After he was finished he set down the glass and left, the man had been looking at him the whole time, not just him but a man with long black hair and a cape was staring at him to. The man in red seemed to be unlike any other in the city but the bar lady seemed to have no problem with him in fact she talked to him whenever he would respond.

Dante walked around some more and then out of sere boredom he climbed up a wrecked building and sat on the top. Suddenly the area he was sitting on broke loose and he fell down onto a church roof, there seemed to be a comotion below and when he looked threw the hole he grinned with a evil sort of delight.


	2. Want to fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Devil may Cry.

* * *

**

Vergil walked into the church with a smirk, there where to people in front of him, a brunette and a little girl, he ignored them and walked around always keeping his hand on his sword. "How Ironic," He said at the same time the woman said something. "What?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked keeping the girl from running off.

Vergil laughed, "My, my, aren't you a nosy one. I'm Vergil and I am here for my own reasons." He said softy. Then he finished what he had been saying, "A demon in a church, now you don't see that very often do you?" He laughed.

"Leave!" The woman said sharply.

"Why don't you try and make me." Vergil said.

* * *

Dante saw this all threw the hole in the roof. He stood up and drew his gun, right when Vergil drew his sword he shot at his brother's hand hitting him right in the wrist. Dante laughed as his brother drew back his hand and cried out in pain and shock. 

"Who dares?" He asked venom in his voice, this would be a lot of fun, Dante needed to get even for the tower incident anyway.

Dante jumped threw the hole and landed in a bunch of flowers. "I do Vergil, who else?" He said and asked. He holstered his gun and drew the sword from his back, "Care to fight?" He asked with a smirk, oh yes this would be fun, he loved to fight.

Vergil drew his katakana and faced his brother.

"When I got a job and someone told me that a bunch of demons went threw a portal the one thing I didn't expect to find was you," Dante said as his brother charged at him and he hit the katakana. "I would have thought you had learned, I'm going to kill all the demons." He added with a laugh parring another blow and throwing one of his own, this cut Vergil in the leg, embedding itself deep into the mussel and tissue. Vergil growled and jumped backwards. He drew the sword out of his leg and with inhuman speed he threw it at his brother. Dante didn't get out of the way in time.

* * *

In Tifa's eyes time seemed to slow, the man in red had come to their add, but he looked so much like Kadaj and he had been the one Cloud had pointed out in the bar. She watched the battle, they where moving faster than any humans, in fact they had the speed that Cloud did. The man stabbed the other man in blue in the leg, the man in blue, Vergil had jumped back and taken the sword out as if it was only a thorn then thrown it back at the man in red. The sword speed at the man, it gathered speed and finally stabbed the man in the chest, making him fall backwards and embedding the sword in the ground, deep in the ground. 

Vergil only scoffed at the man, "To easy, your weaker than last time Dante" He said to the corpse turning around and sheathing his weapon before leaving the church, slaming the doors behind him. Tifa was glad she had covered Marlene's eyes so she didn't have to see the death of a man. She watched the man's eyes film over and sighed, why did this have to happen today? The doors opened and Cloud walked in with a confused look on his face. When he saw the man laying on the floor he ran over to Tifa.

"Did he hurt you?" Cloud asked with worry.

"No, infact he saved us, he got stabbed with his own sword by his opponent. He was going to kill us before that man," she pointed to the man, Dante, "Saved us."

Cloud shook his head with wonder, "He looks like Kadaj." He stated and glanced at the man. Then he gasped slightly and touched Tifa's arm, she looked in the direction he was staring in and gasped too.


	3. Why did you shoot me in the head agian?

The man's hand was twitching, then his eyes unveiled and he began to breath like ha had just finished running a hard race. He moved his arms into a position that he could use to push his body up, Tifa tried to help him but Cloud stopped her "Wait," he said simply. Tifa turned back to the man and watched in amazement as the man pushed himself slowly up the blade and ripped through the hilt of the sword, blood was spurting everywhere and even got on Tifa's face but she ignored it. When he got clear of the hilt he stood up, he had a huge hole in his chest and he was standing up.

"Vergil wrecked my coat," the man moaned to himself, "and great I have to wash my blade…" Tifa was stunned, the man had a hole in his chest, was alive when he had been dead and now was moaning over his red jacked and his sword, that was just weird.

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked from her place next to Cloud.

"Fine, fine, just need to kill Vergil; he knows how much I hate him wrecking his stuff." Dante said.

Tifa shook her head with astonishment; this man was really messed up. "Why where you calling him a demon and what did you mean portal?" She asked, at least her brain was in the right spot.

"Vergil is a half demon, and I'm a demon hunter, I got hired to go threw a portal and hunt down a lot of demons. It turns out he's here to." Dante said with a slightly demented smile. Just then the doors burst open again and Dante swore as ten hooded figures walked in.

"Vergil," Dante said to the air making it a curse. He walked forward, "Sorry, we're not open right now." He said to the creatures, this seemed to have no effect. The ten creatures crowded around him and blood flew everywhere.

Tifa winced as blood flew everywhere from the center of the huddle. Cloud had drawn his sword and began to bring up his sword to cleave one in two but suddenly one of the hooded figures went flying its throat cut. Then another went flying accompanied by a gun shot. Another went flying and Tifa got a good look at the man standing there with a mask spinning on his hand and several scythes sticking from his body.

"You need to get some manners." Dante said and kicked one of the creatures into a wall and broke its back. "That's four, six left." He then added and pulled out both guns and began to fire at them. Three more went down and Cloud dealt with two more that left one. Dante cleanly shot it right in the spine sending to the ground. The man hadn't even broke out into a sweat but the scythes where still sticking from his body. He seemed to notice this for he looked down, laughed and pulled out all seven only grimacing slightly. Tifa was amazed that he was able to do this, he couldn't be human.

"Where do you come from and what are you?" She asked carefully.

"I come from a different world infested with demons and I am following in the steps of my father Sparda. And I'm a half demon, my father Sparda was a devil and sealed the underworld to keep the demons from taking over the world, the people loved Sparda because he protected the people from demons, he married my mother, a human and had me." He said this like he was board.

Tifa gasped, "So you're like that man?"

Cloud raised his sword ready to fight.

"Put that down spiky," Dante said, "Demons are like humans, there are different types of them and my father was the good kind, as am I. Vergil is like the evil humans, only both of us are impossible to kill…" He finished with a sigh.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and a hole appeared in Dante's head, right in the forehead. Blood trickled from the wound. "There is only one person that would do that, with out hesitating and who knows that shooting my in the head wouldn't kill me." Dante didn't turn around and a woman with a plated skirt and loose white shirt jumped from the hole in the roof. She had short black hair and carried a huge gun on her back. "Hello Lady." Dante said and then turned around. "Didn't you get your point across last time you shot me in the head, TWICE? I remember you wanted to kill your father and you shot me because I tried to keep you from falling all the way down the tower?" He had a stupid grin on his face and she shot him again for that. "Really you need to stop that." He added.

She shrugged and holstered her gun. "Hello Dante, what's Vergil up to? The usual trying to over take the world?" She asked. Dante nodded and she sighed, "I got shoved in after you due to a demon attack." She added and he only shrugged.

Tifa was confused big time.


	4. Oh Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Devil may Cry.**

Dante looked at the other three people in the room before looking at himself. He laughed as he saw he was in great need of a shower. "People, meet Lady, a woman from my realm. Lady, meet whoever these people are, they never gave me their name."  
Tifa blushed and said, "I'm Tifa, thats Cloud and this is Marlene." Just as she said this the doors opened agian and the man with the red cloak and the red eyes walked in.  
"Vincent what do you know of demons?" Cloud asked the man.  
"Demons? Why do you want to know, and I can tell you he is a demon, atleast mostly." The man replyed in a strange low voice.  
Dante shrugged and looked at the man, "I knew that already, as did Lady, didn't you Lady?" He asked the Lady like a man would ask a dog. She growled and pulled out her gun shooting him in the head agian. "Stop shooting me in the head, atleast shoot somewhere else." Lady smirked and lowered her gun to a much lower region. "Not there!" Dante said quickly and she shot him in the leg.  
"That better?" She asked.

Dante gave her a look that told her that wasn't any better.

Suddenly the doors opened again and the man Dante had seen at the bar, the man with the red cloak and maroon eyes walked in. His black hair glinted dully in the light and Dante shifted, was that man a demon?

"Vincent," Cloud said, "What do you know of demons?" He then asked.

Vincent shrugged and said, "That man's a demon." He stated pointing at Dante, "Hes not full blood but he still is a demon." Then he looked at Dante full in the face. Cold red eyes stared into his.

"Are you a demon?" Dante asked carefully.

Tifa laughed, "Vincent, no he's one of us." Vincent nodded and then stared at the man.

"I wonder..." He said and drew his gun with inhuman quickness. He shot Dante right in the heart and Dante stumbled backwards.

"You shot me!" He said looking at the bullet hole in his chest, "Your worse than Lady." This earned him a shot in the back from Lady. "Really people need to stop shooting me, my brother doing it is one thing, but even I get fed up with things, and now I need to get a bath." Vincent shrugged. Dante growled and pulled out his gun firing at him. Vincent jumped out of the way quickly enough and shot Dante in the gut. "Shit," Dante swore. "You people need to get a hobby."

Cloud looked at Dante, "Who's is you brother?" He asked slowly.

Dante looked at him sharply, "You don't know, and I thought Lady was slow." Lady shot him again. "Stop it Lady, remember I saved you ass from Vergil and your father. You really want to know?" he then asked Cloud who nodded, Dante sighed, "Let me see, he wears blue, has white hair and stuck a sword into me."

Cloud, Tifa and Marlene back up suddenly. "You asked." Dante said, "Hey, he's the evil one didn't get enough love from mom it seems. And I am the exact opposite of him."

This didn't make any of them calm down. "Oh come on!" Dante said in a groan. He then shrugged and looked at Lady, "Want to get something to eat and go Vergil hunting?" Lady shrugged and holstered her gun. "And stop shooting me. If I was Vergil I would have killed you by now, since you ARE human. Lady slapped him and he shrugged. Then Dante looked back at the others, Cloud was on his phone. Dante rolled his eyes. "They are worse then you when you found out what I was, you said demons didn't have family's, you where wrong though." Then he glanced over his shoulder, "Careful when Vergil sends a few hundred demons out for you, he can hold grudges for hundreds of years. And he could kill the best fighter you have, I'm the only one who can match his powers." Dante smirked, slowed time and walked behind Cloud who had turned with him, "Seriously, how can you move like that?" Dante asked putting time back in normal speed. Tifa and everyone else spun around and looked at him then at Cloud. Who shrugged and looked at the man. "Fine be like that, Oh you had better hope there aren't any really bad guys around or else my brother will make a pact with them." Before leaving Dante shot Vincent in the leg and the man swore. "Never shoot me." Dante said and left with Lady following him.

Tifa ran over to Vincent and helped him up. Vincent was pissed off and even she could tell that. "That man is in for it." Vincent said coldly and began to follow him out the door.

"Wait Vincent," Cloud said making him turn around, "I'm coming with you, he looks to much like Kadaj and Sephiroth for my liking. Anyway, Red 13, Cait and Yuffie are coming." Vincent shrugged and then continued to walk out the door with Cloud trailing him.

Virgel walked through the woods, they had white trees that glowed and he didn't like that, two of his demons where escorting him, one looked like a huge cat and the other was like a dog with a scaly body, both had yellow glowing eyes and they both where large. Suddenly the dog bayed and began to growl. The cat then seemed to sense what the dog had picked up. Vergil heard it now to, three people where around, they had surround him and he heard the shhhhh of someone unsheathing a blade. He grinned and pulled out his katakana and looked around. Three figures walked out around him, one with a gun, one with a weird weapon on his wrist, and the third with a two bladed katakana.

"Well brothers," the one with the two bladed katakana said, "Who knew that someone would find us so quickly after the lifestream spit us out. You had better surrender."

"No," Vergil said.

One of the men shrugged and shot him in the chest. "Is that the best you can do?" Vergil said, "Can't you see that I'm not a pathetic human like you!" He lifted his katakana in time to parrie the other man's blade and sent the man flying and looked at the others. "Whos next." The other two back down and it seemed to Vergil that he had just defeated his leader to quickly for their likes.

"What are you?" The man he had thrown asked getting up, "Who are you and where are you from."

"Someone's nosy today." Vergil said. "I am a half demon, and my pets are full demon, and I'm not from this world which is for certain. As for my name, you may call me Vergil."

Something dropped behind Vergil and he heard his pets being slain, he turned around to face "Dante!" He said threw gritted teath.


	5. Deals and Problems

Dante stared into his brothers face for awhile before taking out his sword again. "You really need to play nicely." He told his brother before shoving his sword threw Vergil's chest. "Think about sliding up that entire blade and threw the hilt and you'll know real pain." He hissed before pulling out the sword and letting Vergil clutch at his chest cursing at his brother.

"You just had to be the one mother loved didn't you brother." Vergil said this last word with hatred.

"You never spent anytime with her!" Dante growled bringing his sword around and began a fierce battle with his brother. In the end he ended up impaling his brother with his own sword and then kicked Vergil to the ground driving the blade in deeper.

"I win!" He said with triumph and looking at the three men standing behind him. "Any of you want some?" He asked venom coating his voice, this made all them flinch and he grinned. "Then back off or you'll get what my brother got." They took a few steps backwards and he swept past them punching the largest hard for good luck.

Vergil growled as Dante left then stood up, this surprised the three men even more, he pulled the sword from his chest and spat out a glob of blood. "Stupid Basterd!" He swore.

"What?" One of the men asked, "Who was that?"

"That was my brother and he is a stupid ASS!"

"Well, you could join us and help us get revenge on the planet and its people and we will help you with your family issue." The smallest said.

"Might work." Vergil said with a shrug and followed the men.

"This isn't good!" Cloud stated after the coast was clear. "Kadaj is back after he was absorbed by the life stream, as are his brothers, Dante was right and it's impossible to kill either of them!"

Vincent nodded, "Well, its kind of impossible to kill me." He stated then.

"Vincent, they are half demons, how can we trust Dante?"

"How can you trust a good king when his brother is evil?" Red 13 asked.

"He does have a point Cloud." Yuffie said.

"We should give the laddie a shot." Cait added.

"Ok!" Cloud said sharply. "I'm outnumbered we will give his one shot if he screws it up…"

Dante was walking down a road eating a piece of pizza when two demons attacked him, he had left Lady at the hotel. He dealt with the demons quickly while holding the piece of pizza in his mouth the whole time. Cloud saw this and had to admit, the man had skill.


	6. This fighting is getting annoying!

You know the disclaimer by now

* * *

Dante hated it when ever the demons attacked him when he was eating, once he had blasted one of them because it stepped in his pizza, that was before he and Lady had met, her father had come and set some demons on him wrecking his shop. Dante remembered this as clear as day. Now his brother was the stupid ass setting the demons on him. Ebony and Ivory where in their holsters now, he liked to have them around whenever he fought, they came in handy a lot. His sword Sparda was also with him, it had been named after his father. In fact it had been his sword Sparda that had impailed him in the church. He finished his pizza and kept going. He knew he was going to get attacked a lot. "This is going to be one hell of a party." He said out loud.

* * *

"What the hell does he mean?" Yuffie asked Cloud when she heard this, Cloud could only shrug and they continued to follow him.

* * *

Loz was fighting against Vergil and getting no were, when ever his Dual Hound scored a hit he was always thrown some way and Vergil would start a merciless attack. Finally Yazoo got tired of watching this and joined in the fray using his Velvet Nightmare. This was more effective, they had been working with each other for years and where able to score Vergil way more. It seemed their youngest brother and leader wanted to join in because he grabbed Souba and told his other brothers to back off for a bit. To take a break. Loz did this happily but Yazoo did it grudgingly Vergil was just as good as Kadaj with his Yamota. Finally they stopped and took a break themselves. Not because they where tired but because they where almost evenly matched, Vergil was better than Kadaj though.

* * *

Again Dante got in a fight with demons but this one was almost his equal. It took him several attempts to kill it and he had to use all three weapons on it. "Seriously this is getting to be a pain." He stated after this fight.

* * *

I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter, I went brain dead. Please if you have any ideas for the next few chapters put it on the reviews, I will check them every day. Also do to request I posted some of the names of the weapons. Please keep the reviews comming! 


	7. Devils can Sing

Loz, Dual Hound. Yazoo, Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj, Souba. Vergil with his Yamota.

Next chapter

Vergil was sitting under a tree sleeping, he remembered in the tower, where he had gone to release the demons. How Dante had meet him there and how in the rain his hair had gotten soaked and fallen to the sides of his face, how if someone had been there they would have seen two identical twins fighting, he had thought that he had killed Dante. Or at least badly injured him but in moments his brother appeared from the darkness and he had needed to retreat due to Arkem's suggestion. How he had learned that Lady had been Arkem's daughter and how Arkem planed to slaughter her and have the power of Sparda for himself. But he had failed due to Dante and himself killing Arkem. Then he and his brother had dueled but this time his brother Dante had won, his twin had bested him.

Vergil didn't know that someone was above him in the tree and that he was talking in his sleep. The person above him heard all this and more. Suddenly Vergil sat up with a start only to see a flash of spiky blond hair, and a huge sword vanishing from a tree.

"Damn!" Vergil swore swiping back his hair which had fallen from its regular position to the style that Dante wore.

Cloud had heard every word that Vergil had said. He hadn't gotten out of the tree to avoid being seen though. Still, he had gotten out alive.

Dante sat on a bench, next to him sat Lady. They where watching two little kids play. One was Marlene but the other; he had no idea who that kid was.

"Want to have kids someday?" He asked Lady. She glared at him and he smirked. "Oh I guess that's a maybe someday." He then said. Lady slapped him and left.

"You should be nicer to women." A voice said from behind him, Dante turned around to see Vincent.

"I read about you and all your history, it seems you've killed a lot of women, so why are you yelling at me for just smarting around with someone from my world?" Dante said.

This ticked Vincent off and he pulled out Death Penalty and shot the man right in the head. The shot echoed and Marlene and Denzel stared as the bullet went through the man's head and as the man fell off of his seat on the bench. Vincent put away his gun and looked at the half demon.

"Basterd!" Dante swore standing up. This made both Marlene and Denzel freak out running off. That man should be dead! "This is war." Dante said pulling out his sword Sparda. Vincent pulled out his gun and shot a round of bullets at him. Dante swung the sword in a fast circle deflecting the bullets. When Vincent shot another round of bullets at him, he cut them in half. "My turn." He said and pulled out Ebony. He shot three bullets at the man. Two missed, one shot Vincent in the head, he fell backwards and then got up.

"So you're a demon to?" Dante asked.

"I'm human, just rebuilt" Vincent replied, before lunging at him and this began a high speed battle with him. Soon a group of spectators where watching them, they kept their distance lest one of the bullets go astray and hit one of them. Finally it seemed that the two men had had enough of trying to kill each other and they separated going in different directions.

"Idiot." Lady said from behind Dante. "You should wash your mouth with soap."

"Shut up Lady; remember if it weren't for me demons would be wreaking havoc in our world. Lady smirked and didn't answer.

Cloud pondered what he had learned before revealing it to the others. This shocked them that both white haired men where identical twins, but Cloud had no reason to lie to them, unless you count the fact that he didn't trust Dante.

Dante was alone on a roof, he had never told anyone except his mother that he had any talent for singing, in fact none knew this.

He began to sing one of his favorite songs, this was "How could this happen to me" his mother had loved it when ever he had sung the song to her. She said it had matched parts of his life. She had always supported him, at least whenever he needed it, sometimes he just needed his space and she always gave it to him.

"I open my eyes   
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight 

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away   
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"

Cloud had heard someone singing, he had gone to check it out and to his shock it turned out to be none other than the half devil in red, Dante. He ducked back behind a wall and listened.

"Well mom, I'm doing what you thought I should. I'm fighting for humans, and killing the evil men, but why am I twins with Vergil, why couldn't he be anything like me instead of always seeking power. I know that I had great power when Alabaster stabbed me through the heart. But then that sword has major issues. I'm just glad that no one in this world has looked at me so closely that they can see the demon, when I had defeated the molten spider he truly looked at me and saw my father. He knew why I was unlike of the mortals that had come to defeat him."

Cloud was confused big time….


	8. Fatherly figure and mental battle!

You know the disclaimer

* * *

"Am I anything like dad though? If...If it comes down to it...am I more human or more devil?" This line truly confused Cloud. This man was a demon, and he was talking to his mother. But there was no one there. He looked again and saw only the demon sitting on the ledge of the building. "Am I truly part human? I...would never...seal myself into the underworld to get killed by the demons there just to save humans. Dad did though, but would I ever do that...No I don't think I would. Sure I put my neck on the block all the time for humans but its just the same thing Dad did." Cloud again looked around the wall and again, there was no one but the young demon.

* * *

_Maybe you judged him to harshly._

Cloud jerked as he heard this voice almost kicking a can over. He avoided doing this just in time and thought back to her. _Why would I do that? Look at his twin, he can't be pure goodness. And what about seeing the demon if you looked closely at him?_

_You aren't Mr. perfect Cloud _another voice said to him, he had to smile, always like Zack to state the obvious

_You don't think I know that? Its my fault both of you are dead. _When this was transferred he felt the mental slap from Zack and he could almost see Arithe shaking her head in exasperation.

_Dilly Daly Shilly Shaly, you know that's not true, shouldn't you forgive yourself yet? _Arithe asked. Cloud mentally shook his head. _You know that I can't forgive myself for that. If I hadn't been in that comma then Zack wouldn't be dead and you Arithe, it was all my fault._

Cloud felt another mental slap and a curse. He felt Zack leave and with a sad shake of her beautiful head Arithe slowly followed him.

Cloud looked around the wall again to see the demon lifting his sword into the air and it seemed like a light reached from the sky enveloping it and when he withdrew it he was holding another sword.

"Time to get to work." Dante said and got up. Before Dante turned around Cloud left silently, not even making a noise.

* * *

"Time to get to work, well, at least I have Rebellion again." With those words he left the roof with no hint of the fact that he had been nearly crying when he had sung his mothers favorite song, or the fact that he had been talking to himself. 

Dante walked into 7th heaven and sat down.

Cloud was there but he didn't realize that the blond was staring at him hard.

* * *

Cloud watched the half devil walk in and sit down at the bar. Yuffie was next to Cloud and looked at him, "What do you mean, look at him closely?" She asked. 

"Just do it," Cloud whispered and with a sigh she did, then she gasped sitting back and shivering, Cloud knew what she had seen for he had also seen the demon figure behind the man, like a ever present spirit.

"How did you know?" Yuffie asked obviously shaken.

"I over heard something." Cloud answered, "tail him." He then said getting up.

"What about you?" She asked.

Cloud looked at her and left.

* * *

This chapter is bound to be sappy. Blame the fact that I'm out of Ideas, if you would kindly give me some in your review that would help me greatly. Also thank you to the people who have been giving me CONSTUCTIVE (good) Critisism. I don't really know anything about the weapons or what he use's so it's nice for you to help me out in those tight spots. 

I really enjoy getting the review and would be very happy if you would keep sending them.


	9. Knock out by Rude

It was Reno's job to be suspicious of people and to look at them closely but when a man that looked like one of the remnants walked by, and had a huge demon form surrounding him like an aura, only visible if you have a trained eye and look at him hard, and carried a huge ass sword and also had guns on his hips. That was something that caught Reno's attention and stunned him at the same time. He jabbed Elena hard in the ribs and pointed to the man. "How about that Elena?" He asked with a confused look.

Elena choked on her coffee and spat it back into the cup. "What in the hell?" She asked.

Reno was already picking up his phone and contacted his boss, who wanted him to trail the man and see where that led to. Reno hung up the phone and reported this to Elena who shrugged and jumped up already disappearing in the crowd.

Dante knew that he was being tailed, at least by a red head. That man stuck out to much. He slipped around a corner and disappeared into a door way. The man followed and Dante stepped behind him, "why in the hell are you following me?" He asked in a cocky voice. The man with the red hair spun around and glared at him, pulling out some weird type of metal rod. Dante pulled out on of his guns and put it right between the red heads eyes, this made the man stop moving, "why are you following me?" This time Dante was hostile. He hated people trailing him a lot, he heard someone step behind him, a woman from the sound of the feet on pavement. He thought it was Lady, "Lady…pass me one of your knifes please." Dante asked, he knew Lady carried knives in her boots. Instead he felt the cool metal of a gun against his head.

"Lower your weapon." A female voice said behind him, definitely not Lady. Dante did this then waited. "Reno!" The voice barked. The red haired man walked behind Dante and this just pissed him, he grabbed his sword hilt and began to turn only to get shot in the arm.

"Damn!" Dante cursed. "What you do that for?" He finished turning to face a pretty blond lady and her red haired companion. The gun cocked again and this time Dante was so pissed he pulled out his sword and got shot right in the head. He fell backwards, red coat circling him as he fell to the ground making a thud as he contacted pavement. He began to get up and suddenly a metal object made contact with his head hard. This stunned him but didn't knock him out, soon he was getting back into a sitting position. "There should be a set amount of times people can shoot me in the head in one day!" He snapped at the shocked man and woman. He started to get up but something made contact with his head and this time knocked him out cold.

Reno stared behind the man as he saw Rude sneak up behind him. When the man had tried to stand up Rude's rod made harsh contact with the man's scull and he fell to the ground limp. Reno smirked and spun around as he heard feet running, a woman rushed past him, shoved Elena out of the way, punched Rude and knelt next to the man. "Dante?" She said softly, "Hey devil head wake up." With that she pulled out her gun and shot him in the foot. This only made the man twitch. "Damn, guess if you knock him out that must have been a blow that would kill a normal person." She muttered to herself.

"I would hope so!" Elena snapped, picking up her fallen gun, "Who the hell are you?" she then asked.

The lady only glared at her and looked back at Dante, well that seemed to be the man's name at least. Reno thought.


	10. Meet the TURKS

The lady glared at Elena before standing up and then whipped her head around watching all of them. She backup up so that Dante was right in front of her, then she pulled out another gun and held one in each hand. "Try and touch him, see what happens!" She snapped looking at all of them with a cold expression, Reno looked at her face and received a shock, the woman had one red eye and one blue eye.

"Put down your weapons," he and Elena said at the same time. Elena threw him a dirty look and then turned her gaze back to the woman.

The lady was staring at the man at her feet and kicked him, "Dante, if your play acting, now is one hell of a time to do it." she said softly and shot him in the leg, "Wake up you devil!" She then nearly shouted.

"Why are you calling him a devil, who the hell are you and why do you shoot him?" Reno asked, getting another look from Elena. Reno shrugged and watched the lady.

"Go to hell!" She snapped, she seemed to have forgotten about Rude until he knocked her out. Reno snickered and then looked at the man.

"So his name's Dante, and she calls him a devil, what does that tell you about the fact that you can't shoot him to kill and that image that you can see?" He asked.

Elena shrugged and Rude answered, "He's a devil, she's working with them, they have JENOVA cells and he's an ass, that just about sums it up." Rude stated and then sighed, he hefted the man up onto his shoulder and Reno picked up the lady, carrying her in a much more dignified position. They began to leave and let Elena get the weapons.

"Damn! This sword is heavy." Elena said but managed to pick it up with the three guns. Reno shrugged and taunted her making her angry enough that she aimed her gun at a low area, if she pulled the trigger, that would hurt much more then a foot shot. He shut up and kept going.

Tseng looked at the two people in the cell in front of him, they had risked putting the sword back in the sheath because it nearly cut threw anything of flesh it touched. One of them began to wake and his gaze flickered from the woman to the man. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. "DAMN!" The man shouted. He felt at his hips and swore again. His guns where gone.

"What are you?" Tseng asked the man.

The man glared at him, "Take a guess!" He snapped and looked down at the lady. He then knelt next to her and shook her shoulder, "hey Lady, wake up." He said and her eyes flickered open. "Why in the hell did you shoot me at least twice?" He then asked the woman who shrugged. "I may not be easy to kill but you really need to learn how to yell and not shoot me." He then said. The lady sat up.

"Got any plans of escape Dante?" She asked the man in red, Dante.

Dante shrugged, "Sure lady, you might not have your weapons but at least I have Rebellion."

Tseng mentally cursed at giving the man back his sword. The man drew his sword like it was a toy and after looking at it to make sure it was just fine he then swung it in an ark and cut through the bars. This seemed to give his some trouble but he still cut through the bars. Making an exit large enough for them to get out.

"Ladies first." He said and the woman walked out followed by Dante. Tseng pressed a button on the wall and sirens went off.

"Damn!" Dante swore and looked around. He spotted the weapons room, close enough. "Come on" he said and they both into the hall and took a turn. Tseng heard several shouts and the sound of metal cutting bone. He grimaced and then picked up his phone, calling Shinra. This was going to piss off Rufus. He knew this for a fact but put up with the fact.

He then heard gun shots and knew that they had gotten their weapons. There was nothing he could do now and he turned around with a grimace. He wished he could help out but if they could kill his highly turned TURKs then they where strong.

Later.

Reno and Rude walked through the streets and where surprised to see the two people they caught there to, again they trailed them and this time they got caught in an alley again.

"Go home!" Dante snapped and the woman leveled her guns. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Right like you killing our co-workers isn't bad enough?" Reno asked. The man only shrugged then tensed.

"Hello Dante, want to dance?" A voice asked...


	11. Fighting in the rain

"Hello Dante want to dance?" Vergil asked with a smirk. He had been searching for his brother for a long time, "Or _Brother _are you to afraid I'll win?" This he asked just to make Dante mad, it worked to, he could just tell that if it where possible Dante's ears would be steaming.

"Oh, we'll dance…Just not here, I saw a perfect ruined part of town we could work in" Dante replied, Vergil knew that Dante hated to get innocent bystanders hurt. He shrugged and then replied.

"Lead the way _Brother_." Dante did just this. Lady and two others followed them.

Damn! Reno thought when he saw the other man. That man looked to much like Loz. But he knew that the man couldn't be Loz, but the man had referred to Dante as Brother, did that mean that they where JENOVA spawn after all? Reno nearly swore out loud when he saw where the two men would be fighting. The same place that Cloud had faced Sephiroth, this wasn't going to be good. Then he saw Kadaj and gang already waiting there. How could they be alive?

Dante breathed as the cool air rushed past him, the cool metal of his amulet pressed against his skin and he reveled in the fact that he had his weapons. He opened his eyes and looked at Vergil. "Are you ready?" He asked tightening his grip on his sword, Ebony and Ivory felt like old friends on his hips. He looked behind him and saw more then the three people that had followed, his brother's allies, and the group Cloud had where also there. Dante wished that this was a private battle. He remembered his last end battle had gone with Vergil, he had thought his brother had died, not letting Dante save him, in fact when he had tried to grab Vergil he had gotten his hand cut by Yamoto, Vergil's katana. Vergil always did have a thing about getting saved. Dante looked at his brother and tensed, he could feel the blood flowing threw his veins, screaming at him to fight. Vergil nodded and as fast as lighting Dante pulled his gun Ivory, he fired several shots at Vergil who lazily twirled his sword in circles deflecting all but one shot that hit him in the leg. Vergil grunted in pain and then hit some bullets back at Dante, who cut them in half in mid flight, they exploded to his size looking like tiny fire crackers. Dante sneered and ran at his brother who did likewise, they both severely cut each other on the sides, the pain arched threw Dante but he ignored it and began to fight again.

Reno watched this happen with stunned amazement, they both should be dead by now but they weren't.

The rain began and the spectators could only watch as Vergil's hair fell from its original position to show his true hair, it looked just like Dante and if the men hadn't been wearing red or blue it would have been impossible to tell them apart.

"Shit!" Reno swore and watched in horror as the two men fought a battle that seemed it could kill one of them at any time. Finally something did happen. The man in blue dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. Reno could hear the other telling him to get up and fight. The blue man did get up but left, like he had done what he had come to do. Dante speared the man with his sword but this did little except slow him.

* * *

Please give me ideas for the next chapters. 


	12. Meet Haley and Tanya

I don't own final fantasy or DMC but I do own, Tanya and Haley.

* * *

Dante glared at his brother's back and swore. The stupid Bastard, he just had to do something like this. Dante turned around and looked at the people watching him. "What are you staring at?" He shouted at them, that didn't stop them though, they never took their eyes off him. He noticed that Lady wasn't there though, neither was that group his brother joined. He swore again and began to start forward when he heard a motorbike and turned around, there was Lady racing towards him on her bike, she skidded to a halt and waited for him to get on before she started up the bike again. They didn't notice though that they where being trailed by Cloud, Reno, and Rude. When they stopped at the hotel they where staying at Dante got off the bike and listened to the air. He swore suddenly for he had heard a loud roar, nothing from this world, he knew that. In fact he knew what had made the noise already, it was the hell hound, Cerberus. Dante looked at Lady before taking off at a dead run. If Cerberus was here, that was bad.

Later.

Dante stopped and stared at the huge hound in front of him, he pulled his gun and the hound began to growl. It lunged at him and nearly bit off his arm. But Dante was working in super speed and avoided the teeth. Suddenly a loud sharp voice cut through the air.

"Cerberus! Stop and sit!" It commanded and to Dante's great astonishment the hound did just that. "Good boy." The voice then said and Cerberus wagged his huge tail, "Hello Dante." He looked around and watched a girl, about 15 with brunette hair walk around a building and walk over to the huge dog. Dante shouted a warning but only got a stony glance from ice cold blue eyes. The girl stopped next to Cerberus's foreleg and tapped it. He looked at her and lowered himself so she could climb onto his back, this she did. When she was straddling his back he rose to his feet and looked at Dante, it seemed that the only thing keeping him from attacking Dante was the girl on his back.

Dante slapped his head in sudden recognition. He knew the girl, she was Haley Begle from his childhood, she had disappeared when she was 12 and never returned. He remembered well the way that she was able to command demons that where animal formed. That would explain how she was able to sit on Cerberus and not get killed.

"Hello Haley," he said. She nodded letting him know he had guessed her name right. He smirked slightly. Haley was a half demon like him but he couldn't kill her. She had always been someone who had admired him, and she was to sweet to kill. But was this the same Haley he knew, no it wasn't this one looked like she was always tired and that she had put up with a lot and just wanted peace. He couldn't kill her and give her peace though.

"Haley!" Another voice shouted and he looked behind him to see a girl with dark blond hair running towards the hell hound and his rider. The girl's hair looked like it had been taken out of a braid from the way the waves where in it, a sloppy braid but a braid none the less. She was taller then Haley also but not by much. She was also younger, he could tell all of this easily. Cerberus began to growl but then stopped as Haley slapped it and lay down so the girl could get on to.

"Tanya, your late!" Haley said slapping the girl over the head. "What if I had left, without taking Cerberus with me, he would have eaten you" Tanya looked like a puppy getting scolded and this made Dante laugh. Haley pulled out a gun and shot Dante in the head. This ticked him off and he flipped Haley the bird, this made him get shot agian and he began to swear.

* * *

The only reason these chapters suck is that I'm clueless as what to type next, so my chapters turn out sapy. 


	13. Note To Readers

Authors note,

Soon A Devil in the world will be getting very strange, I will be putting in Tales of Symphonia people to spice it up and there will be a hole lot of things happening. Please bear with me and give me ideas.

Thank you

Laiastar


	14. Meet Tyler and The TOS group

I don't own FF7, DMC, or TOS. I do own, Haley, Tanya, Tyler, Josh, and anyothers who you have never heard of before and are new.

* * *

So what, I've been gone…I needed a break from school but it didn't have any computers with it…

"Tanya, your late!" Haley said slapping the girl over the head. "What if I had left, without taking Cerberus with me, he would have eaten you" Tanya looked like a puppy getting scolded and this made Dante laugh. Haley pulled out a gun and shot Dante in the head. This ticked him off and he flipped Haley the bird, this made him get shot again and he began to swear.

Reno and the others watched this with growing dread. Lady had finally caught up and was about to run over to Dante when Rude grabbed her and pinned her arms to her back.

"Don't try it." He whispered and Elena poked a gun into Lady's ribs. Lady glared at them and watched what was going on. The girl with brown glared at the girl behind her before moving her gaze behind Dante where a fat boy was walking up pulling out a gun. He tried to aim at Cerberus but missed and shot himself in the balls. Haley laughed before breathing in sharply as a bullet shot threw the man and Cerberus using her distraction ate the fat boy. Haley looked down to see a man with brown hair, blue eyes and a red shirt walk into view.

Dante knew that the man had to be a demon but Haley didn't seem to be uncomfortable so he bared it with only one hand on his gun. Suddenly as the man moved towards Haley he changed into a wolf and this was the final straw. Dante shot at the wolf and gaped as it grinned at him, "Stupid." It said, going over to Haley who jumped off her huge mount and rubbed its head.

"Hello Tyler." She said sweetly then stroked its back making Tyler shiver.

"If you want to keep that hand stop it." Tyler said and Haley only laughed, then genitally slapped the wolf before getting up.

Later.

Reno and Yuffie where tracking Dante while Rude and Vincent where tracking Haley, Cloud knew this for a fact. He was pondering what was going to happen when suddenly he heard a noise from right above him. A shadow enveloped him and suddenly just as he looked up something heavy fell atop of him, Cloud threw it off him and jumped up pulling his sword to see that what had fallen on him was a girl, he didn't know her and she was dressed weird.

"Colette !" A voice shouted and someone dropped from the building that the girl had fallen from. This was a boy dressed in bright red, the kid drew a sword and stood in front of the girl with a snarl etched on his face.

"Lloyd, I'm alright." The girl said, but Lloyd didn't back down. He still stood in front of her glaring at Cloud.

7th heaven was right beside Cloud and the door to the bar opened and a man in Purple... Walked out. "Lloyd, you really need to work on your people skills," Said a woman following the man. A boy with white hair apeared next to the boy and looked at him. The kid was small and carried a weird toy in his hand. Man how many people where here??

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" The kid asked.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped and got slapped by the taller woman. "What was that for Professor?" Lloyd asked and got a dirty look.  
"Kratos, where are we?" The professor asked getting a shrug from the man.

"Not in our world." Kratos replied and looked at Lloyd. "Put the sword away." He said and the teen did as he was told with a distainful look on his face. "Hello." Then the man said to Cloud, who was slowly putting his sword away, it was then that Tifa, Barret, and Cid, ran out of the bar drawing their weapons, well Tifa only had her gloves but that had to count...

* * *

Hey, I warned you this would be weird. 


	15. Angel Girl

"Damn!" Lloyd said and nearly was slapped again.

"Shut it!" The Professor said. "I must apologize for Lloyd's behavior, he has always been hot headed." This earned her a dirty look from Lloyd. "May...I ask where we are? What world is this?" She asked. Everyone that wasn't with her stared at them and shifted their weight. Just then the girl...Colette stumbled and fell backwards. Wings erupted from her shoulders and everyone gasped surprised.

Cloud put his hand to his sword, Cid swore, Barret lifted his arm, and Tifa stepped backwards.

"Colette!" Lloyd said in a weird tone, "you alright?" He helped the girl to her feet.

"Fine," She said brushing off her pants, unaware that she was bleeding.

"Colette, your bleeding!" Genis said and she looked at him.

"But it doesn't hurt." She said and Lloyd smacked his head.

"Just because your almost an angel doesn't mean that your not hurt." He said wrapping her hand in a cloth. "Kratos, do you have any gels?" He asked and the man handed his something, Lloyd put this on the girl's hand and finished his wrapping. "There." He said wiping his hands. "Well you might have decided not to be an angel but it is a pain sometimes." He then stated.

"What the hell are you?" Tifa asked quietly.

The people looked at her, "We're human of course!" One snapped at her making Tifa flinch.

"So were are we?" The professor asked again.

"Gaia." Cid said.

"Colette, put your wings away." Lloyd said to his companion. She nodded and her wings vanished, just like they had never been there.

"Lloyd!" Someone yelled and a group of people ran to them, two men, one woman and a girl wielding a huge ax. "Were where you?" A girl in purple asked pulling to a halt next to them. A huge dog popped up and nuzzled Lloyd, who petted it.

"No idea." He replied. "Professor Raine, how did we get here, I remember getting split up and then Colette fell from a roof when we had been on ground. It makes no sense."

"I don't know Lloyd." She replied, "Shena, Zelos, Presa, Regal, are you alright?" She then asked the new comers who nodded, all except the one that looked like a girl.

"What do you think?" He asked. Cloud realized that the other man was wearing manacles like a criminal.


	16. Yuan, Kratos, Celsuis, and Dante

Cloud looked at them, they where human, but how could they be if they where from another world and had wings? This stumped him, he shook his head and then looked at Tifa. She shrugged and looked back at them. "Where are you from?" Tifa asked them and got two answers at once.

"Tethe'alla" Said Shena, Zelos, Presa, and Regal.

"Sylvarant" Said the others, the dog just looked at Tifa.

"Which one?" Tifa and Cloud asked at once. Why where they lying.

"We are from Tethe'alla," Shena said and pointed two three others.

"We are from Sylvarant," Said the Professor, pointing to the others.

"How can you be from both?" Cid asked scratching his head.

"Sylvarant and Tethe'alla lay intertwined, like shadows of each other, we met when we were trying to help Collete complete the regeneration quest, and then we went to Tethe'alla with Shena to save Collete, the angels wanted to take her body, and erase her memory, and her life." Genis said slowly.

"Why does he wear manacles?" Barret asked.

"Because it is a reminder of a past sin I carry." The man with the manacles said.

"I think I know how we got here!" Lloyd said. Everyone looked at him, "We were in one of the designes bases and then Yuan came and started a machine, he told us we were finished." Lloyd nodded to himself. "So he must have activated a portal that dragged us here."

Kratos nodded, "It makes sense." He said.

"Enough of this!" Shena said loudly. "Lets go some where were we can talk in privite guys." Everyone from the two strange worlds nodded except Kratos. "Move" she told Cloud who shook his head. Shena sighed and set her card in mid air, it floated there and she spun it. She began to talk and getting a bad feeling Cloud drew his sword. The ground unders Shena glowed and created a weird circle. "I summon you CELCIUS!" Shena finished and grabbed her card. A girl apeared, she had black hair and white/blue skin. "Clear a path." Shena ordered and the girl nodded, turning around she shot a spray of ice at Cloud's group throwing them agianst the wall. All of Shena's group left, all except Kratos who walked the other way. Cid got up and threw his spear at him only to get it blocked by Kratos's blade, which he had drawn and used faster than Cid could throw. Cid's jaw dropped.

"Fool!" Kratos said and turned around. Vincent apeared and shot some bullets at him, the man dodged and looked at them. He didn't see the man apear behind him, raising a dagger and lifting back his arm, ready to stab Kratos. Suddenly a bullet shot threw the new man making him drop the dagger, Kratos spun and put his sword through the same arm that the bullet had shot. The man shouted and his hood fell back to reveal blue hair. "Yuan!" Kratos said softly sheathing his sword.

"Next time Kratos..." The man said vanishing.

Dante walked up to where the man had been. "Hey," He said to Kratos who nodded.


	17. Dante, Cid and alcohol

This is a crappy chapter, lets say, my boyfriend gave me some funny ideas.

* * *

"Stupid," Dante said, "You couldn't get a girl if you tried with those brains, and even if you did, you kid would be worse then Lady." Dante scoffed, and looked at the enraged man. He drew his sword and looked at Dante with cool eyes. Then Kratos lunged at him, and Dante dodged, hitting the man right in the middle of the back. Something happened then that made Dante hesitate, wings appeared behind the man, like beautiful lights, connecting to the man's shoulders.

"You are the fool!" Kratos said and stepped back; he threw something and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dante shook his head and walked into the bar.

* * *

LATER!!

* * *

Dante took another shot of vodka and watched the other people in the bar. Tifa hadn't closed up shop but few people where in here, just members of AVALANCHE, two TURKS and some red head dressed in pink. Everyone, 'all the men' where drunk including himself. Suddenly he heard something on the steps and looked to see an awful sight. Cid was wearing underwear on his head and had a shirt for pants, the neck would have been low if it had been put on the right way, but since it was upside down, it rode up kind of high, it also exposed a certain region that Dante if he hadn't been so drunk, would have shot at for this image, he could only start laughing like crazy. Cid stumbled down the stairs and flopped down on a chair.

"You stupid drunk ass!" Yuffie said covering her eyes. "Put on some god damn pants. Damn it!"

Two people walked in, Haley and Tyler, who was the wolf. Reno picked Haley up and kissed her, while Zelos just watched and laughed. Tyler bit at Reno and got kicked through the wall, the dust settled and a man emerged.

"Where did the wolf go?" Reno asked.

The man laughed, "Its right here!" He pulled out his guns and shot at Zelos's feet due to the fact that he had been reaching to grab Haley. "Dance." He told Zelos, as Zelos jumped to avoid the bullets hitting his feet. Finally he stopped and Zelos fell to the ground panting. "Stay away from her." The man said dangerously and walked over to Reno. Haley kicked Reno in the balls and landed on her feet. She jumped out of the way as Tyler punched the man. Zelos, getting his nerve back through Tyler backwards and Reno charged at Tyler. Rude, who had been out of sight, stepped forward and close pinned Reno, "Our apologies." He said and dragged the red head from the bar by his pony tail.

Haley kicked Zelos for the hell of it and left, Tyler swore and when he got back within 15 feet of her changed back into a wolf. "Not again." He said. Haley stopped and looked at him, "When do I stop changing whenever I get close to you?" He asked.

"When you can control yourself." Haley replied and the girl laughed, for what she had said had two meanings.

Dante took another shot of Vodka and got up, walk up to Cid, kissing him full on the lips. Cid grabbed Dante, and kissed him back.

For some reason Zelos pulled out his sword and tried to cut a chair in two but missed and smacked both men with the flat of the blade, knocking them out. Soon, everyone was asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Dante and Cid were the last to wake. The woke at the same time and looked at each other before screaming, Dante tried to pull one of his guns but they weren't there. "Get some pants!" Dante said, while he noticed everyone else, was laughing at them.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Vergil swore as he looked around. Two men had him cornered and he had dropped his katana earlier. One of the men, some red head, pulled out an electric rod and stuck it into his stomach, volts of electricity jolted through him, knocking him out. Reno and Rude smiled in triumph and picked the man up, taking him to Tseng...

* * *

Ok, brain dead, but I'm still writing. Please review. 


	18. Capture and cell

Tseng watched his new captive carefully, after the last group they brought in, the TURKS had fixed up their cells so that the bars where now a wall of concrete, reinforced with metal bars, and had a window in the center. They had chained the man to the wall, using two handcuffs, one for each arm, and taken his sword and a dagger in his boot. The man began to stir and Tseng took another sip of his coffee. The man's hair had fallen from its original position to the sides of his face, if it weren't for some differences, he could have been the other man they had brought in, and they had to be related.

Vergil opened his eyes and swore. Where the hell was he? He shifted his weight and automatically combed back his hair. He then notice that he was chained to a wall, what in the hell? He looked around, noticing also that he was in a cell. He could see the man outside of it and glared at him, he tried to get up but his legs felt like jelly. He rested against the wall glaring at the man.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Go to hell." Vergil said and felt for his dagger, it was gone. "Damn!" He swore. "What the hell did you do with my weapons?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"You answer some of my questions; I'll answer some of yours." The man said and Vergil sighed, what was the harm?

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name's Vergil," Vergil answered, "Who are you?"

"Tseng," the man answered. "What are you? Are you a remnant, or a experiment gone wrong?"

Vergil laughed harshly, "Do any of them have this?" He asked taking out his amulet. It shone in the light of the cell and he could tell that the other man was trying to figure out what was in the middle. "Do any of them have a demon for a father, come from another world?" His voice was rising, "Do any of them lead a demon army, and are any of them at constant war with their brother?" He was shouting now. "What the hell do you think I am?" His voice was beginning to soften now. "Figure it out." He closed his eyes and acted like he had fallen asleep.


	19. Devil triggers, and rockets

Vergil laughed harshly, "Do any of them have this?" He asked taking out his amulet. It shone in the light of the cell and he could tell that the other man was trying to figure out what was in the middle. "Do any of them have a demon for a father, come from another world?" His voice was rising, "Do any of them lead a demon army, and are any of them at constant war with their brother?" He was shouting now. "What the hell do you think I am?" His voice was beginning to soften now. "Figure it out." He closed his eyes and acted like he had fallen asleep.

Reno was told to watch the man…Vergil, he grabbed a seat and sat back to watch what ever happened, the only reason that Vergil's tongue had been so loose was because they had drugged him. So his father had been a devil? That's what he said, and that he was from another world, that he lead a demon army, the last two confused him.

Vergil opened his eyes and stood up, now his legs where solid again. He tugged on the chains.

"They won't break, not even Cloud could break those." A man said from the other side of the window, Vergil flipped him off and used his devil trigger, he ran towards the window but the chains pulled him back and like a sling shot he flew backwards hitting the wall and deactivating his devil trigger.

"Hello!" The red head said,

There was another man with him, right after the red head spoke the other man said "Hell no!"

Tseng walked in and Vergil smirked, "Better get some new workers, this cell won't hold me for long, and when I'm out, them and my brother are dead!"

Dante looked at Cid, "Put on your pants before I get to the count of five!" He said grabbing his guns.

"One"

"What do you mean?"

"Two"

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"Three

"What are you going to do with those guns?"

"Four"

"Stop, what are you talking about?"

"Five"

"Oh shit!"

Dante pulled out his sword and charged at Cid, but Cloud met him, they barred swords and for once, Dante realized that he had met his match other then his brother.

"Put on your pants!" Said Yuffie sharply. Cid did this due to the look on her face. Then she kicked him where it counts.

"What was that for?" Cid asked moaning.

"For you making me stare at that tiny thing all night!" Yuffie shouted stomping off.

Dante unlocked his sword with Cloud and sheathed it, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him badly." He said walking behind Cloud and punching Cid in the face HARD!

"You said you wouldn't punch him," Cloud said.

"I said I wouldn't hurt him badly." Dante replied.

"Yah right," Cid said holding his nose, "You broke my nose."

"CRAP!" Dante said, everyone was glaring at him. He ran into the street and noticed Cid was on his tail. Dante stopped and looked for escape routes. "Damn!" He cussed as he saw Lady holding her missile launcher aiming it at them,

"What?" Cid asked Dante.

"Cid, let me tell you something, Teen, PMSing, holding a missile launcher, that's bad!" Just then two missiles shot at them, Dante surfed on one and jumped off before it exploded, but Cloud had to save Cid's ass


	20. Portal, Last Chapter

Loz looked at his brothers, Kadaj nodded and they slipped further into the building leaving a trail of dead men in their wake. Yazoo grabbed an ID off of one of them and slipped it through the lock, the name on it was Phil Booth, well, he was laying dead back there somewhere. Loz shrugged and fell behind his brothers, but Kadaj motioned him forward and he ran over to his brother's side.

"He's right around this corner." Kadaj whispered.

Both Yazoo and Loz nodded and rounded the corner, this would be easy there where no guards posted outside of the cell, Loz broke through the glass forgetting about the alarm. Kadaj swore but nodded to Loz that he should continue, Loz jumped into the cell, made short work of the chains and he and Vergil climbed out quickly. They had to fight their way out but the four of them made short work of their opponents.

* * *

Dante glared across the table at Cid, "Next time your drunk, run!" Dante muttered, Cloud heard this and slapped Dante who cursed. Cloud walked into his office and shut the door loudly.

Suddenly the bar door slammed open and Vergil walked in followed by Kadaj and his gang. AVALANCHE jumped to their feet and Cloud appeared from his office. Dante drew his sword, he and Vergil flung themselves at each other, and this was the same with the other people in the bar. Soon everyone but the two brothers where fighting. That's when it happened, the amulets dropped out of both men's shirts and connected; a huge glowing orb surrounded them. Slowly it grew and then opened into a portal, the two brothers where sucked into it with the remnants and Lady. AVALANCHE could only gap at it before it closed, leaving Tifa with a wrecked bar, and everyone else sore from the battle.

The end...

Or is it?

* * *

Thankyou for reading Demon in the world, remember your reviews were the only thing that kept me writing. I hope you liked the story, if you come up with any ideas for new storys please pm me, I love getting new ideas. Sorry for leaving off here but I felt it was a good area to stop. 


End file.
